El princeso perdido
by Shinigamysan999
Summary: Joey es un joven sirviente, que nunca a salido del castillo donde ofrece sus servicios. Pero un buen día descubre un pasadizo secreto que lo llebara hacía un bonito pueblo,donde conocerá al hombre de sus sueños.   SetoxJoey,YamixYugi,TristanxDuke  Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, por fin me decidi a escribir una historia, pues aquí va mi primer fick , espero que les guste!

Los personajes de yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen ( si me pertenecieras harían algo mas que jugar a lar cartas je,je,je) pertenecen a su autor del cual no me acuerdo el nombre.

Despertó, sobre su cama como todos los días, el sol entraba por la ventana, otro día mas en su vida de sirviente empezaba, se levanto de la cama, se limpio la cara para despejarse, peino su larga cabellera rubia , se vistió, y comenzó su tarea diaria, limpiar, ordenar, fregar...

No había rastro de su señora, por lo que supuso que habría ido a cazar, su señora, la dueña de la mansión donde vivía era una poderosa bruja que mantenía el castillo escondido para que el joven rubio no pudiera comunicarse con el exterior, aunque esto el no lo sabia, Mai, la señora, le había cuidado desde pequeño, cuando sus padres le abandonaron, ofreciéndole alojarse en su castillo a cambio de sus servicios como sirviente.

Joey, nuestro lindo sirviente solo tenia dos amigos:, dos elfos que, por razones del destino habían ido a parar ahí: Yugi y Tristan, ¿qué habría hecho el sin ellos?.Yugi era un muchacho de cabellera tricolor, tenia una estatura pequeña, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un ser hermoso, como todo elfo sus orejas acababan en punta. Tristan en cambio, era un joven moreno, fuerte y alto, estos dos muchachos de gran corazón ayudaban a Joey en todo lo que podían.

Aprovechando la soledad del castillo, Joey se dedico a su verdadera pasión: pintar. Amaba pintar, pero no le estaba permitido, ya que, según Mai, si pintaba se distraería de sus tareas, así que , cada vez que Mai se ausentaba, aprovechaba para pintar.

Y así, subió a su habitación, abrió una trampilla y saco todo su material y empezó a expresar su arte.

Yugi y Tristan entraron en su habitación, con cuidado de no distraer al rubio, que estaba concentrado en su tarea.

Pasadas unas horas, termino su lienzo:

-Joey: ¿qué os parece, chicos?

-Yugi: Es precioso, Joey

-Tristan: Y una vez mas nuestro precioso rubio, nos deleita con uno de sus vellos paisajes.

El cuadro mostraba una playa en unos acantilados, y en el fondo un grandioso castillo coronaba la cima del acantilado.

-Yugi : Casi se puede oler el mar...

-Joey: Algún día cuando salga de aquí, paseare por una playa como esta, y mi príncipe azul me estará esperando, y todo, todo será felicidad.

Tristan: ¡Joey!, Mai se acerca rápido.

-Yugi: Vete nosotros recogeremos todo esto.

Joey: Gracias chicos.

Joey corrió por los pasillos, hasta la entrada, donde recibiría a su señora, se acomodo las ropas y espero, aunque la espera no duro mucho ,pues, en seguida Mai cruzo la puerta. Era una suerte que Yugi y Tristan, en su condición de elfos pudiesen oír sonidos a grandes distancias.

-Buenas tardes, mi señora.

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Qué tal su día de caza?

- Bastante agradable , gracias.

Yugi y Trstan se asomaron por uno de los descansillos del segundo piso, no dejaban de hacerle señales hacia la cara, pero Joey no los entendió.

Mai: Tan solo cazamos un par de conejos, pero el día fue muy bien.

Joel: Me alegro, mi señora.

Mai:¿qué es esto?. Dijo señalándole la cara.

Mai:¡pintura! ¿as estado pintando mientras yo no estaba?¿y tus tareas?

Joey: Ya había terminado.

Mai: ¿as barrido los suelos, cosido la ropa, limpiado las alfombras y demás?

Joey: Si

En ese momento la madera crujió, bajo sus pies

Mai: Ves, tu trabajo es mantener este lugar en perfecto estado, te acojo desde niño como si fueras hijo mío, y ¿ así ,es como me lo pagas? pasando el rato, ¿pintando? Que decepción

Mai: Espero que no se repita Joey otra mas así y te encerrare en la torre de por vida.

Mai: quiero el té en media hora. Mi un minuto más ¿Entendido?

Joey: Si mi señora

Mai: Y ya sabes como me gusta, con 3 minutos y medio de maceración ni un segundo más ¿entendido?

Joey: Si mi señora.

Joey se dispuso a preparar el té, yugi y Tristan le ayudaron comosiempre, pero Yugi tropezó sobre una estantería, todos los libros cayeron, entonces, un pasadizo se abrió en la cocina, Los tres chicos miraron sorprendidos el pasillo, Yugi se aproximo.

Yugi: Siento que este pasillo lleva a fuera del castillo, siento la naturaleza en el exterior.

Tristan: Tienes razón, Yugi.

Joey: ¡Es genial! Puede que esta sea mi única oportunidad de ver el exterior.

Yugi: No se Joey...

Joel: Solo sera para hechar un vistazo ¿Qué tiene de malo?

¿A dónde llevara el pasillo?¿logrará Joey Salir del castillo? Y si lo hace ¿cómo reaccionara Mai? ¿Encontrara a su príncipe azul?

Lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos.

Continuara

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, aunque este haya sido solo el comienzo, me base en una película de Rapuncel, por si alguien lo a notado, pero no creo que haga subir a ningún personaje por el pelo de Joey porque el pobre se quedaría calvo. Jejeje! Bueno por favor dejen comentarios y si me pueden dar algún consejo o idea la agradecería muchísimo. Tengan presente que es la primera vez que escribo, supongo que iré mejorando.


	2. Chapter 2

Wola! Weno puea aquí viene la segunda parte de el princesa perdido! Espero que os guste.

Un gritó se hoyo por todo el castillo: ¡¿Joey para cuando ese té!

Joey: Ya va ! mi señora.

Joey: Bueno dejemos el asunto del pasadizo para después, ahora vuelvo.

Joey, andó por los pasillos hacia la habitación de Mai. Tocó la puerta con tres golpes seguidos como a Mai le gustaba, ¡adelante! Se escucho tras la puerta. Joey entró, y para su desgracia comprobó que el bufón de Mai estaba con ella. Arcana, siempre Arcana, lo odiaba, mirase como lo mirase lo odiaba, siempre estaba allí observándole, desnudándole con la mirada, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de meterse con el, de insultarle, de humillarle. Joey intentó calmarse a si mismo, sabia que ahora empezarían los desprecios de Arcana, y la risa de Mai, para rematarlo, sirvió el té a su señora, sintiendo la mirada de Arcana en su ser.

Mai: mmm…. Puede pasar….Dijo savoreando el té.

Arcana: ¿Como puede beber eso, si lo a preparado el perro este? Puede que hasta lleve pulgas.

Mai: jajaja! Pues a decir verdad si que te vendría bien acicalarte un poco antes queponerte a pintar.

Con la cabeza baja y intentando no hacer caso a los comentarios de Arcana, Joey se disponía a abandonar la estancia, cuando Mai lo llamo:

Mai: Por cierto Joey, no me molestes hasta la cena, Arcana y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Arcana: Si mi señora, y lo va a disfrutar mucho. ( No sean malpensados solo le va a dar un masaje xd)

Joey entró de golpe a la habitación en que estaban Yugi y Tristan .

Tristan: Otra vez Arcana ¿verdad? Dijo al ver el enfado de su amigo.

Joey: Si, no le soporto ¿Qué le he hecho yo?

Yugi: No te preocupes por ese desgraciado, el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar.

Joey: Me gustaría creerlo, amigo, pero yo pasaré mi vida en este maldito castillo.

Joey: espera un momento! el pasadizo!, Yugi, ¡vuelve abrir el pasadizo,!

Yugi: ¿Estas seguro Joey?

Joey: Si,

Yugi: Está bien, nosotros te acompañamos.

Tristan: No, lo siento Joey, no te voy a impedir irte pero en ese caso es mejor que nos quedemos a encubrirte.

Joey: Está bien, por desgracia volveré a la noche.

Yugi:(abrazando a su amigo) Ten cuidado Joey !

Joey: Esta bien hasta luego

Joey, camino por el pasillo, era largo y frió, había mucha humedad, un giro a la derecha, un giro a la izquierda, hasta que sintió, la brisa en su rostro, llevase a donde llevase ese pasadizo este había llegado a su fin, subió unos escalones, cerro los ojos y, por primera vez en su vida sintió la caricia del sol en su piel, abrió sus ojos dorados y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado: Una verde campa de hierba fresca alfombraba el territorio, por dentro una sensación de libertad se extendió por su cuerpo, un poco más adelante divisó un pueblo con casas que parecían hechas de chocolate, a lo lejos, un grandioso castillo coronaba la aldea, era un castillo brillante, claro, alegre, no como en el que vivía, que era triste y oscuro, decidió acercarse, paseo por las calles del pueblo, vio a niños jugando, personas paseando y gente que conversaba alegremente. Joey se acerco al castillo, entro al jardín que lo adornaba, y vio como un par de niños jugaban alegres: Uno era moreno, con el pelo largo y los ojos negros, el otro tenia el pelo y los ojos verdes, los dos correteaban por los jardines, cuando de pronto un agujero se abrio en el suelo y el niño moreno cayó. Joey, que lo vio, se acercó corriendo, por suerte el chico se había agarrado a una raíz subterránea y aguantaba como podía.

-Mokuba! Gritó el chico del pelo verde.

Joey: ¡Sujétate bien!

Noa: Iré a buscar ayuda.

Joey: Toma mi mano.

Mokuba: No puedo.

Joey: Confía en mi, agarrame.

Mokuba: Esta bien

Mokuba hizó un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se agarró a la mano de Joey, Ya te tengo, penso esté, pero justo en el momento en el que ya parecía que estaban salvados Mokuba resbaló, y Joey perdió el equilibrio se precipitaron hacia el agujero, cuando unos fuertes brazos agarraron a Joey por la cintura.

Joey notó un perfume que lo embriagaba y sin quererlo un sonrojo invadió su rostro, ya en tierra firme, se dio la vuelta .Unos ojos azules lo miraron por un momento con una calida sonrisa, después se apartó y abrazo a su hermano.

Seto: Mokuba… menos mal que estas a salvo.

Mokuba: Gracias a este chico.

Joey: No fue nada.

Seto: Gracias, mi hermano es todo para mi.

Joey: De verdad no fue nada.

Mokuba: Bueno Seto, me voy a jugar con Noa, gracias de nuevo.

Seto: No te había visto antes por aquí, ¿te apetece dar un paseo?

Joey: Si, me encantaría.

Seto: Estos agujeros son restos del antiguo reino, que estuvo en guerra.

Joey: ¿Y ya se a arreglado?

Seto: Por desgracia no.

Joey: ¿Que pasó?

Seto: El rey de el país fronterizo acuso a nuestro rey de crímenes que el nunca realizó

Así, siguieron conversando un rato, joey se moría de ganas por preguntarle millones de cosas, pero algo le decía que no debía. Llegaron a una iglesia, las campanas sonaron.

Joey: ¿ya son las ocho? Lo siento tengo que irme.

Se dio la vuelta, pero Seto lo tomó de la mano.

Seto: Espera, ¿volveré a verte?

Joey: Espero que si.

Y salió corriendo hacia el pasadizo.

Weno pues hasta aquí llega,¿volverán a verse Joey y Seto? Lo descubriremos en el proximo capitulo de el princeso perdido. Por favor comenten se lo agradeceria mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí esta la tercera parte de el princeso perdido espero que os guste.

Yugi: Vuélvelo a contar por favor!

Joey: Pues haber… cuando estábamos a punto de caernos, note unos brazos en mi cintura que tiraban de mi, y cuando me di la vuelta, vi un par de ojos azules y nuestras miradas se juntaron durante un momento-dijo muy ilusionado- tenía los el pelo castaño corto, la piel pálida, y un físico increíble, era simpático, alegre, guapo, inteligente...¡lo tenía todo…!

Tristan: Creo que alguien se ha enamorado…

Joey: ¿y quien no se enamoraría de él?

Yugi: y que… ¿Cómo se llama?

Joey:…(pensativo)…..no lo se.

Tristan y yugi: (gota de sudor)

Joey: No se lo he preguntado…..

Yugi: Bueno, aun así me alegro que lo hayas pasado bien Joey.

Tristan: Cambiando de tema…

Joey: ¿Qué?

Tristan: Esta tarde estábamos practicando algunos hechizos, cuando, como de constumbre, Yugi tropezó y abrió un hueco en la pared. Y es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Joey, Yugi y Tristan se acercaron al hueco, (que lo habían intentado disimular con uno de los cuadros de Joey, para que este no tuviese problemas)

Yugi: échale un vistazo a esto- dijo aproximandole una caja plateada

Era una caja delicadamente adornada con miniaturas y dibujos, por detrás, había un texto con caligrafía excepcional en letras doradas.

Joey:(Leyendo)….Para Joey con amor, de tus padres, nunca dejes atrás tus sueños…

Abrió la caja, dentro un pincel adornado de la misma forma que la caja descansaba.

Joey: Esto no tiene sentido…Mai dice que mis padres me abandonaron porque ya no me querían, pero… ¿Por qué mentirme?

Tristan: No lo se Joey

Joey: Bueno, chicos a sido un día muy largo, voy a dormir. Buenas noches

Tristan y Yugi: Buenas noches

Pero no se habían dado cuenta de que una sombra había estado escuchando su conversación.

Mientras en el castillo

-Hey, Seto, ¿Por qué estas tan despistado?-Dijo un joven de cabello tricolor y ojos violetas.

-Yami tiene razón, Seto, a ti te pasa algo…-Añadió otro joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes,

-Este bien chicos, os lo contaré….Yami, Duke, creo que me he enamorado.

Seto: Y eso es todo lo que paso.

Yami: Y que, ¿Cómo se llama?

Seto : No lo sé, no se lo he preguntado.

Duke y Yami(gota de sudor)

En el castillo:

Joey dormía plácidamente, con la recién encontrada caja, entre sus brazos, cerca del corazón. Cuando alguien entro en su habitación, zarandeó a Joey, hasta despertarlo.

Joey: Arcana! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Arcana: ¿Te crees que no me daría cuenta de tu excursión?

Joey: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Arcana: Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, así que no te hagas el tonto.

Joey: Arcana, por favor no se lo digas a Mai. Te daré lo que quieras.

Arcana: ¿Qué voy a querer de un pobre perro como tú?

Joey: Te lo suplico Arcana.

Arcana: Tal vez…puedas complacerme con tu cuerpo…

Joey: Eres un desgraciado

Arcana: Te he hecho una oferta acéptala si quieres

Joey se estremeció, al principio dudo un poco, pero dijo...

Joey: Si lo hago… ¿no le dirás nada a Mai?

Arcana: Nada

Joey tembló de miedo, pero no le quedaba otra opción, así que dejo que Arcana se le acercara por detrás y le empezarse a lamer el cuello, rapidamente desnudó a Joey, y a el mismo, acariciando su cuerpo, lamiendo su pecho, se sentó en la cama, haciendo que el rubio de arrodillara y le explico con señas lo que quería que le hiciese, Joey con el orgullo en el suelo, empezó a lamer la hombría de arcana, este empezó a gemir, al de un rato, jaló de los cabellos rubio al chico y le marcó el ritmo que quería que siguiese, cuando se corrió, recostó a Joey boca arriba en la cama, Joey, sabía perfectamente lo que vendría ahora.

Relájate, o te dolerá más,- Dijo Arcana, y de inmediato, penetró a Joey sin preparación alguna, Joey sintió mucho dolor, quería que eso acabase ya, no podía aguantarlo, pero tuvo que contenerse, Arcana aumentó el ritmo, y se descargó en el varias veces, después lo dejó allí, tumbado en la cama, desnudo, medio inconsciente, con el orgullo arrancado y con un rastro de semen, sangre y sudor en sus sábanas blancas.

Bueno, pues ya acabe la tercera parte de el princeso perdido. ¿Tienen ganas de matar Arcana? Pues yo también! Mira que hacerle eso al lindo cachorro...bueno espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen rewiews me animan mucho!


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí esta otro capitulo de El princeso perdido Espero que les guste y por favor dejen comentarios. Aclaraciones: Aquí Gozaburo es un rey bonachon que quiere muchísimo a sus hijos, no un cruel y despiadado hombre de negocios.

Despertó, con el alma caída, le dolía todo el cuerpo, intentó contenerse, pero empezó a llorar, no podía creer que hubiese perdido la virginidad con ese pirado de Arcana, se sentía impuro, sucio, pero, no le había quedado otra oportunidad, si Mai se enteraba de que había estado fuera, seguramente, le sucedería algo mucho peor que aquello y no había duda que la única oportunidad que tenia para que Arcana no dijese nada, sería callándose.

Yugi y Tristan entraron en la habitación, y al verlo se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Yugi: Joey, por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Joey se sentía incapaz de hablar, únicamente continuo llorando.

Tristan: Tranquilo, amigo, relájate.-Pasaron unos minutos- y ahora bien cuéntanos por que estas así.

Joey:….Fue Arcana….entró en mi habitación anoche…. Y….y….y…..-volvió a llorar, esta vez en el hombro de Tristan.

Tristan: ¡Ese Arcana ya me tiene harto! Voy a darle su merecido.

Joey: No, sino le contará a Mai que fui al pueblo.

Yugi: Esta bien Joey respetaremos tu opinión.

Mientras en el castillo Real:

Seto estaba tumbado en una fresca campa de hierba verde, mientras veía el amanecer, le encantaba ver salir al sol, porque era hermoso, pero por esta vez le recordó a la persona que conoció el día anterior, por sus cabellos dorados tan parecidos al astro que veía ahora, era tan hermoso, tan delicado…fue una lástima no haberle preguntado su nombre… ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota?

Trabajador: Príncipe Seto, el rey quiere veros.

Seto: Ahora voy.

Gozaburo: Buenos días Seto.

Seto: Buenos días padre, ¿Qué queréis de mi?

Gozaburo: Quería hablar contigo de una cosa, Dentro de pocos días es tu cumpleaños, Seto.

Seto: Así es.

Gozaburo: Pero no cualquier cumpleaños, si no tu decimoctavo cumpleaños, ya es hora de que busques una pareja y ocupes mi lugar.

Seto: ¿Es necesario lo de la pareja?

Gozaburo: Me temo que si, ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

Seto: No…espera,….puede que si.

Castillo de Mai:

Llamaron a la puerta, Yugi y Tristan estaban allí, de modo que ¿Quién podía ser? De repente, Mai apareció detrás de la puerta con un gesto de enfado.

Mai: ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

Joey: No, nada.(conteniendo las lágrimas)

Mai: ¿Entonces porque estas así?

Joey: Me he caído

Mai: ¿si? ¿Te has caído en tu excursión?

Joey: ¿Qué? (Su mente no dejaba de preguntarse el porque lo sabía y como se había enterado, cuando vio unos ojos brillantes de tras de Mai y lo comprendió, Arcana lo había traicionado, su sufrimiento no había servido de nada.

Mai: Hablaste con un chico ¿verdad? ¿Quién era?

Joey: No se como se llama.

Mai: Mientes.

Joey: No, es la verdad!

Mai: Por última vez, ¿quién era el chico con que estuviste ayer?

Joey: Te digo que no lo se.

Mai: Esta bien, te dejare que lo pienses una temporada. Y dicho esto puso los ojos en blanco y pronuncio un hechizo en un extraño idioma .Y, de repente Joey se encontraba en lo alto de una torre, sin puertas, totalmente encerrado. El único mueble que había era una cama, en la que se tumbo y lloró su desgracia, con las lágrimas que le quedaban, y el recuerdo de una persona en su cabeza, aquel hombre.

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Siento mucho la espera,se que soy un completo desastre, pero olvide por completo que habia comenzado a subir el fick en esta pagina, mis más sinceras disculpas, espero que por lo menos la espera halla valido la pena. En un futuro me gustaria reeditar todo el fick, este fue el primero que escribí y se que está lleno de faltas de ortografía y el formato de lectura no es el adecuado, por lo que no estoy muy contenta con él. Aun así sientanse libres de leerlo. XD

Yami: Seto! Abre la puerta!

Duke: Dios mio si sigue mas ahí dentro de va ha ahogar!

Yami: Seto, me estoi preocupando por ti, porfavor abre la puerta!

Duke: Anda no seas malo…

Seto: Esta abierta…pasad si quereis…

Yami,Duke : (gota de sudor) estaba abierta…

Seto estaba tumbado en la cama de sabanas blancas, boca arriba, con las manos en la cabeza.

Yami:¿otra vez pensando en el?

Seto: Si, no puedo evitarlo.

Duke: ¿y sigue sin aparecer?

Seto: Si, e mandado a la guardia de mi padre que registre el pueblo, pero no hay manera de que aparezca,

Yami: Cuanto lo siento, pero no pierdas la esperanza Seto, algun día aparecera,-dijo removiendole el cabello cariñosamente-ya lo veras.

Seto: Si, pero necesito que sea antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños que organizara mi padre, le prometí que elegiría a mi prometid en esa fiesta…

Yami: pues si no hay otra alternativa iremos nosotros mismos a buscarle.

Seto: gracias chicos.

Duke: Por ti, nuestro querido primito lo haríamos todo, amor.

En el castillo de Mai:

Volvió a despertar, con sus sueños todavía en su mente, cuando abrió la vista y se encontro de nuevo con la claustrofóbica imagen de las paredes de la torre rodeandole, y nada más, y intento volver a dormir y soñar con el, con el hombre por el que por primera vez había sentido algo especial,y el mismo hombre por el que ahora mismo estaba ahí , lo consiguió, soñó que su principe lo llamaba desde fuera de la torre, y se asomó a la única ventana, y le pedía que bajara, y el le contestaba que no podía, y de sus labios salieron las palabras: entonces subiré yo, y empezó a escalar la torre, cuando llegó y Joey le preguntó ¿Cómo me as encontrado? Mai apareció lanzandole a Seto una maldición, Joey se sobresaltó y se levanto en un acto reflejo de la cama, clavandose algo en el estomago. Al mirar lo que era, descubrió el pincel que había descubierto en el pasadizo, pensando que podría distraer su mente pintando, pero le faltaba pintura, mientras pensaba un modo de conseguirla, se pasaba las cerdas del pincel por las manos y de repente, se pintó una mono de rojo. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me he pintado? Volvio a pasarelo por la mano y nada ocurrió, y llegó a la conclusión de que el pincel pintaba lo que el imaginaba, se acerco a la pared, esperanzado, y pensó en el pueblo en el que había estado, sus campas, su gente y el palacio, y para cuando se había dado cuenta, el pueblo se hayaba frente a el, con todos los detalles, cuando admiraba esta nueva obra una mariposa salió de ella y revoloteó al lada de Joey, se sobresaltó, había salido del mismísimo cuadro, asi que si ella podía salir, el tambien podía entrar, y entró.

-Despierta, despierta,- y abrió los ojos, y frente a el se encontraban los magníficos ojos azules con los que había soñado.

Joey: Tu eres…

Seto: si, te e estado buscando, ¿Qué haes aquí en las campas?

Joey: (no le podía decir que se había trasladado aquí por medio de un cuadro por que le tomaría como un loco) …e estaba descansando.

Seto: Que curioso yo vengo aquí todos los días y nunca te había visto desde aquella vez.

Joey: Esque vivo en otro pueblo de alrededor y vengo de vez en cuando.

Seto: Ya veo…Por cierto, se me olvido preguntarte como te llamas…jeje

Joey: Joey, me llamo Joey.

Seto: Así que Joey, yo me llamo…

Joey: NO, es mejor que no me lo digas,

Seto: Valla, eres un poco extraño, pero ere realmente adorable.

Joey se sonrojo, y vio que los labios de Seto se acercaban a el, y se fundieron en un fugaz beso. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento para Joey, solamente disfrutaba de aquel beso que le brindaba aquel hombre cullo nombre desconocía, pero que le trasmitía seguridad y amor. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron un momento en silencio y entonces Seto habló:

Seto: Joey, tu me gustas mucho, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti durante tu ausencia,¿te gustaria venir conmigo a la fiesta del principe?

Joey: Si claro, pero…

Seto: Esta bien te estaré esperando dentro, a las siete dentro de dos dias.¿vendras?

Joey: Esta bien…pero solo si me das otro beso.

Seto: Como tu quieras.

Y se volvieron a juntar, esta vez con más pasión.

Ohhhhhhh! Por fin llego el contacto físico jejeje! ¿Que? ¿Lo volvi a hacer corto? Lo sientooooooooooooo otra vez! weno como siempre pueden dejar rewieis y darme una alegría espero que les haya gustados besos!


	6. Chapter 6

Seto: Joey, te amo, no e podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un momento…

Joey: Yo también te amo…

Seto: Me encantaría quedarme contigo aquí para siempre..pero:¿Te apetece ver el pueblo?

Joey: Si, me encantaría, por cierto… ¿hay algún carpintero en el pueblo?

Seto: Si, hay uno ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Joey: Me gustaría saber si fue el quien fabrico esto.- Dijo metiéndose la mano al bolsillo y sacando el pincel- Se que era de mis padres, me preguntaba si tendría alguna pista sobre ellos.

Seto: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ellos? ((muy hábil))

Joey: No llegue a conocerlos, murieron en una accidente antes de que yo pueda recordar.

Seto: Lo siento, no tenia ni idea….

Joey: No importa…te perdono si me das otro beso.

Seto: Tus deseos son órdenes…

Mientras en el castillo de May:

Yugi: Oye Tristan, no sientes como si la presencia de Joey haya disminuido.

Tristan: Será por el hechizo o puede que este dormido…no creo que haya podido escapar de la torre…

Yugi: No se…no estoy tranquilo….¿hay alguna forma de entrar en la torre?

Tristan: Podemos intentar a teletransportarnos dentro de la torre, ¿Tu familia no era una experta en eso?

Yugi: Si, pero solo se transportarme a mi mismo, no en grupo…Mi abuelo siempre me regaña por eso…dice que soy la vergüenza de la familia y de los elfos.

Tristan: No problem!, yo ya aprendí

Yugi: Esta bien pues a ello…

En la torre:

Yugi: ¿Joey? Joeeeeeey! Lo ves, te lo dije no esta!

Tristan: ¿Y donde a podido ir? ¿Se abra trasportado el también?

Yugi: No, Joey es un humano, no puede hacerlo.

Tristan: Y entonces ¿Qué?

Yugi: No lo se…..déjame un momento para pens….

Yugi se tropezó, y se podría haber dado un buen golpe en la cabeza con la pared, pero en vez de eso, la parte superior de su cuerpo, atravesó la pared, pero enseguida fue rescatado por su buen amigo Tristan.

Tristan: ¿Qué a pasado Yugi, estas bien?

Yugi: Si, estoy bien, pero… había una campa…allí, detrás de la pared.

Y por fin se percataron en la pared en la que Yugi había semidesaparecido, y se fijaron en el bonito paisaje que había pintado en ella.

Yugi: Es obra de Joey, estoy seguro, y ese es el pueblo del que nos habló.

Tristan: Y… ¿Crees que nos puede llevar donde esta ahora?

Yugi: No se tu, pero yo voy a ir por el, si Mai vuelve y no esta, puede hacerle cualquier cosa a Joey.

Y atravesó la pared

Tristan: Eh! Espérame.

Y lo siguió.

-¿eh, pequeño, estas bien?

Yugi abrió los ojos al oír la voz que lo había despertado, y se encontró con unos agresivos ojos violetas.

Yugi: ¿Qué? ¿Quién…? ¿Dónde?

Yami: Tranquilo pequeño, estas en los jardines del palacio real de los Kaiba, tranquilo estas a salvo, y yo soy Yami, el primo del príncipe Kaiba, Te encontré aquí y pensé que necesitabas ayuda.

Yugi: Gracias.

Se fijó que sus cabellos eran parecidos a los suyos, ambos de tres colores y de que su salvador era muy atractivo.

Yami: Bueno, ahora me toca a mi preguntar: ¿eres un elfo verdad?

Yugi: Si, a si es.

Yami: Si, Un ser tan bello no podía ser humano…-dijo acariciándole una mejilla-¿Que has venido a hacer aquí?,¿Que te a pasado?

Yugi: (Sonrojandose) …Estoy...buscando….a…a…a una ….persona, y…use…magia…y…lugo….vine….no…primero…bueno…ee…si que…vine…pero…

Yami: Esta bien encanto, no hace falta que te esfuerces tanto…por casualidad yo también estoy buscando a una persona ¿Serías tan amable de honrarme con tu presencia?

Yugi: (Mas rojo que un tomate) ehhh si claro,…vale.

Tristan despertaba en lo que parecía la plaza de un pueblo.

Tristan: Genial, y ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a Joey en un sitio así? Será mejor que pregunte a alguien.

Tristan: Perdone, ha visto usted a un humano rubio, de ojos claros, mas o menos de esta estatura por aquí.

Duke: No, no lo he visto, no pareces de aquí, ¿de donde eres?

Tristan: Soy Tristan, de los bosques.

Duke: A si que eres un elfo.

Tristan: A si es.

Duke: Y un elfo muy atractivo por lo que veo.

Tristan: Bueno parece que no soy el único atractivo por aquí…

Duke: ¿Sabes Tristan de los bosques? Creo que acabo de enamorarme

Tristan: Me parece estupendo,-y dicho esto, tomo su barbilla y beso sus labios con pasión.

Duke: Valla, También besas bien, ¿Has dicho que buscabas a alguien verdad? Yo también lo estay haciendo, ¿Te parece bien si vamos juntos?

Tristan: Estupendo., pero no te has presentado cariño,

Duke: Es verdad, con tanta emoción no me e dado cuenta, Me llamo Duke, soy primo del príncipe Kaiba, heredero al trono de estas tierras.

Tristan: Duke ¿eh?- dijo tomando un mechón de cabello- es un bonito nombre…


	7. Chapter 7

Seto: Es aquí, es el único carpintero del reino, pero es francamente bueno, espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

Joey: Gracias.

(Entrando en la tienda)

Carpintero: (Llamémosle Charly que es más corto) : ¿Qué desean?, Oh, Princ…(pero nuestro amigo Charly se calla al ver las señas de Seto por detrás del rubio,(¿Qué harás ahora Charly? jeje)…Esto…¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes…mmm…nobles gentes..(Bien hecho… minipunto para Charly! xd)

Joey: Me preguntaba si fue usted la persona que fabricó este pincel.(Sacó el pincel de un bolsillo y se lo mostró)

Charly: Mmm..si…pero lo siento yo no fui quien lo fabricó, fue mi hermano.

Joey: Ah, genial ¿esta por aquí?

Charly: No, pertenece al otro reino, y desde que estalló la disputa entre los reinos no he podido volver a verle.

Joey: Lo siento…

Charly: No pasa nada jovencito, tu no tienes la culpa de los conflictos.

Joey: Bueno nos vamos.

Seto: Hasta luego

Charly: Hasta luego.

Joey: Oye,…¿Por qué los reinos están en conflicto?

Seto: Veras, el rey del otro reino acusa al nuestro de algo terrible, cosa que el nunca hizo.

Yugi: ¡Joey! ¡Joey! Joeyyyyyyyy por fin te encuentro. (Dirigiendose a Seto) ¿Nos disculpas un momento por favor?

Seto: mmmmmm

Joey: Tranquilo es un amigo.

Seto: Esta bien.

Yugi: Joey, debes volver, si no Mai…

Joey: Maldición, tienes razón devemos , ¿Quién es ese?

Yugi: 0/0 aha, esto..se llama Yami me ayudo a buscarte, y parece que el ya encontró al que buscaba, por cierto,¿Le conoces?

Joey: Si, es el chico del que te hable.

Yugi: ah pues si que es guapo. Jeje

Joey: bueno vamonos.

Joey; Seto, tenemos que irnos.

Seto: Esta bien, pero nos vemos en la fiesta ¿no?

Joey: Si, claro.

Seto:Toma la invitación, sin ella no podrás entrar.

Seto: Bueno, hasta luego (y le manda un besito a Joey sin que Yami y Yugi se enteren, causando el sonrojo del rubio)

Joey: Adios

Caminaron por la calle principal un rato…

Joey: Oye, ¿Tristan ha venido?

Yugi: Creo que me a seguido pero no estoy seguro.

En esto doblan la esquina y en un callejón oscuro se encuentran a una pareja de hombres muy apasionados dándose el lote en una esquina, uno tiene el pelo largo y negro,…otro se parece sospechosamente a Tristan.

Tristan: Esto….hola chicos, ¡Joey! Me alegro de que estés bien.

Joey: Si,asi es, veo que tu también jeje.

Tristan: Ejem, bueno pues este es Duke y me estaba ayudando a buscarte.

Joey; Encantado, soy Joey, y este es Yugi.

Duke: Encantado.

Yugi: Tristan nos tenemos que ir rápido si no Mai…

Tristan: Bueno Duke, a sido un placer conocerte, (guiño de ojo)

Duke: Igualmente jeje.

Yugi y Joey miraron a Tristan con cara de pocos amigos y a Tristan se le puso una gota en la cabeza.

Yugi: Se supone que veníamos a traer de vuelta a Joey…

Tristan: No fue culpa mia, yo solo le pregunte si le había visto…

Yugi. En fin…

Tristan: Oye, y ¿como se supone que vamos a volver al castillo?

Joey: Tengo una idea.

Joey se acercó a una puerta de madera que no estaba a la vista de la gente, saco el pincel plateado y pintó la torre.

Joey: Vamos.

Y los tres agarrados de la mano cruzaron la puerta.

Yugi. Bueno, al parecer hemos vuelto de una pieza.

Joey: Si, pero, una cosa… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ir a la fiesta con esta ropa?

Tristan: Duke me comentó que era una fiesta de máscaras.

Joey: ¡Pues peor aun! ¿De donde la voy a sacar?

Yugi: (pensativo)…¿y si lo dibujas?

Joey: ¿Funcionará?

Yugi: No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes.

Joey: Esta bien

Joey sacó el pincel y dibujó un traje negro, con pantalones del mismo color, una camisa blanca y una corbata y una máscara rojas.

Joey: ¿Que les parece?

Yugi: Precioso.

Tristan: ¿A que esperas? Pruévatelo.

Joey: Esta bien…

Yugi: Ahhhhh te ves genial.

Joey: ¿tu crees?

Tristan: Si, tienes razón, pareces un príncipe…

En ese momento entro Mai con Arcana, dejándo a los chicos con una expresión de miedo en la cara.

Mai: ¿Qué es esto? Dijo mirando a Joey.

Joey: E…esto….

Mai: Sin duda, Esto, tiene magia…al igual que aquel cuadro en la pared.¿Como lo as hecho?

Joey: Pues…

Mai: Si…tiene que ser esto…(Agarró el pincel de la mano de Joey y lo examinó) si…(Y destroxó con su magia el pincel.

Joey: ¡No!

Mai: Bueno…dejando esto atrás…he venido a darte otra oportunidad, ¡Dame su nombre!

Joey: Te he dicho que no lo se.

Mai: Bien…entonces sufre por mentiroso.

Mai borró la pintura de la pared de la torre y desgarró el traje de Joey (todo esto con magia)

Mai: ¿Me lo vas a decir?

Joey: ¡Que no lo se!

(en ese momento se le cayó del bolsillo la invitación que Seto le había dado)

Mai la vio, la cogió y sonrío,

Mai: Esta bien…si no quieres presentármelo, tendré que hacerle una visita…jajaja, Arcana , Haz con el chico lo que quieras.

Arcana: Con mucho gusto…

Yugi:¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo!

Arcana: ¿Quién te has creído que eres? (Soltandole una cachetada a Yugi)

Tristan: Maldito bastardo…(Saltando encima de el)

Mai: Ya vasta,je he pensado en algo mejor para el joven consumiras en esta torre sin nadie con loa que aminorar tu , que vosotros desaparecer de aquí o sino matare ahora mismo a vuestro amigo.

Yugi y Tristan salieron, dejando a Joey solo.

Mai: Esta vez no podrás escapar…salio por la ventana de la torre y la hechizó desde fuera.

Mai: Ohhh torre prisionera, encierra aquel de corazón mentiroso, que se pudra en los recuerdos o en olvido.(En ese momento la torre fue envuelta por un manto de luz verde.)

Joey.: Mai…¿Por qué haces esto?

Mai: Por que casi hechas mi plan a perder, pero ahora la conseguiré hacer realidad.


	8. Chapter 8

Joey sollozaba arrodillado en el suelo.

Joey: Porque…porque…porque no puedo ser libre y hacer lo que me plazca….porque no puedo estar con el….¿porque mi vida tiene que ser así?

Fue tal su desesperación, que perdió la conciencia, quedando recostado contra el frió suelo, y con sus lágrimas prendidas en sus pálidas mejillas, eran lágimas de ansia de libertad, de furia, de odio, pero sobre todo eran de amor, si, lágrimas de amor por que la persona que por primera vez le ofrecía su cariño y protección estaba fuera de su alcance, y nunca más volvería a verle, nunca mas volvería a perderse en su mirada, nunca mas podría fundirse en aquellos labios, nunca más…

Mientras en la habitación de Mai:

Mai se estaba vistiendo de manera varonil, disimulando sus encantos femeninos, con un traje de color azul marino, pantalones y camisa del mismo color y una mascara que intercambiaba el azul con el dorado.

Mai: Ese mocoso jamás debió entrometerse en mi camino, el se lo ha buscado, pero al fin, después de tantos años, me saldré con la mía, definitivamente, el será mió, y ese mocoso no se va a entrometer en mi camino. Sin duda, es igualito a el.

Y dicho esto cogió la invitación de Joey y se dispuso a ir al palacio.

Joey corría por un pasillo de piedra, oscuro ,mugriento y agrietado, no sabía por que corría, pero lo hacía aterrado, como si quisiese huir de algo, mientras una fuerte risa femenina lo perseguía y unas palabras resonaban es su mente "torre prisionera, encierra aquel de corazón mentiroso, que se pudra en los recuerdos o en olvido." "torre prisionera, encierra aquel de corazón mentiroso, " "aquel de corazón mentiroso", "Aquel de corazón mentiroso" "Aquel de corazón mentiroso"… En ese momento, tropezó con una piedra del suelo, y despertó, solo había sido un sueño, pero las ultimas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza, aquel de corazón mentiroso, eso quería decir que la torre solo guardaría a un mentiroso, y…y el no había mentido al decir que no sabía su nombre…no, no serviría, pero por intentarlo, ¿Qué podía peder?, Se aproximo a una de las ventanas, y lentamente acercó una mano a la luz verde que recorría la pared, y… se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que su mano atravesaba aquella luz como si nada, asi que dio un paso adelante y se agarró del alfeizar ( Se le llama a si a la parte de abajo que sobresale de las ventanas ¿no? Bueno, si no es asi me refiero a esa parte y si es asi perdón por la interrupción) se deslizo por el saliente hasta la siguiente ventana, pero estaba cerrada y no había manera de abrirla, en esto, que le vieron Yugi y Tristan y le ayudaron a bajar.

Yugi: Así que corazón mentiroso ¿Eh? Bueno me alegro de que estés fuera otra vez.

Tristan: Si, pero no podemos quedarnos quietos, Mai ha ido al baile y piensa hacerte pasar por ti.

Joey: Chicos tengo un plan para acabar con esto, pero necesito vuestra ayuda.

Yugi y Tristan: De acuerdo.

En el palacio:

Gozaburo: Seto, te noto inquieto, ¿Estas buscando a alguien?

Seto: si padre, es una persona importante para mi.

Gozaburo: Entiendo…Oye, ¿es mi imaginación o te has vuelto un hombre en un par de dias?

Seto: Ay, padre, que cosas dice, jeje ¡pues claro que crecido! Pero yo diría que es usted el que hoy está rejuvenecido.

(Pa' que se note que hay buen feeling entre los dos)

Gozaburo: si, pero hoy estas diferente…

La verdad que aunque pareciese que el padre de Seto estaba chocheando (jeje) tenía razón, solo había una manera de describirlo, aquella noche estaba espectacular, Llevaba un traje blanco, con unos pantalones y mocasines del mismo color, su camisa era azul claro, y su corbata azul marina, su máscara, era azul con detalles plateados, muchos de los invitados comentaban que por fin aquel reino, tendría su príncipe azul.(Porque recordamos que hoy Seto tendría que elegir pareja para convertirse en rey)

Seto: Bueno, seguiré buscando por ahí, que disfrute de la fiesta, padre.

Seto dio vueltas por toda la sala de baile, pero no vio nada, pero cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza, vio un reflejo rubio, y seguido de ello una larga melena rubia

Seto: ¡Joey!

Joey se dio la vuelta y miro a Seto con una pícara sonrisa.Y después camino rápidamente entre la gente saliendo fuera de la sala, camino a los jardines de atrás del palacio, Seto, sin dudarlo un momento siguió a Joey, un poco sorprendido por el acto del rubio. Joey se metió en el laberinto del jardin, perdiéndose cada vez mas en su interior con Seto siguiéndole. Seto no paro de seguirle, hasta que vió que Joey estaba en el centro del laberinto, de espaldas a el, quieto.

Seto: ¿Joey?

Mai: (Quitandose la máscara,) No exactamente jajaja!Y lanzó un hechizó contra Seto, que pudo esquivar por poco,.

En ese momento Seto se hallaba en el suelo, y Mai se preparaba para lanzar otro hechizo…

Joey: ¡Nooooooooo! Empujando a Mai.

Joey cojió a Seto de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo.

Mai se incorporó y les persiguió,

Seto y Joey intentaban esquivar los ataques de Mai Hasta que por fin llagaron al palacio, pero cuando llegaron les aguardaba otra sorpresa:

La gente gritaba,y uia de la sala ,la guardia real estaba luchando contra unos guerreros desconocidos, en un extremo de la sala se encontraba una figura con la cabeza alta rodeado por mas de aquellos guerreros, el otro lado lo presidía Gozaburo, con su fiel guardia detrás.

Gozaburo: Rey Alexander, por el amor de Dios, ¡detén esta demencia!

Alexander: Jamas, me arrebataste lo que más quería.

Gozaburo: Por última vez, yo no lo hice.

Seto: Padre,¿Qué está pasando aquí?

De repente Mai entro en la sala, contempló la sala y sonrió.

Mai: Valla, valla Alexander, cuanto tiempo a pasado…

Alexander: Mai, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Mai: Eso ahora no importa…jajaja pero respondedme a una pregunta rey Gozaburo, ¿Odiáis a este hombre? ¿Por qué?

Gozaburo: Ataca mi reino sin causa alguna.

Mai: ¿Y Vos rey Alexander?

Alexander: Raptó a mi hijo.

Gozaburo: ¡Es mentira!

Mai: Noo, Gozaburo tiene razón, no fue el, fui yo.

Alexander: ¿Qué?

Mai: Tu corazón debía pertenecerme, pero no, ese maldito doncel apareció y me arrebató lo que más quería, asi que quise hacerle lo mismo.

Alexander: Tu…

Mai: Y Ahora se quedará conmigo para siempre…sustituyendo tu vació-dijo, cogiendo a Joey del cuello y sacando una navaja de plata.

Seto envaino su espada, pero…

Mai: Si dais un paso mas lo mato.

En ese momento Joey mordió la mano en la que Mai, llevaba la navaja, que quien no se lo esteraba pero un fuerte grito y la soltó, Joey aprovecho y salió corriendo. Mai que estaba a punto de perder los nervios lo siguió, Joey corrió calle tras calle, hasta que se paro y dijo:

Joey: Mai, Por favor, vasta de odio, vasta de tortura, vasta, te perdono por todos estos años, pero no vuelvas a hacer daño a nadie, ¿Qué me dices?

Mai: ¿y perderme la diversión? No gracias,-y se abalanzó hacia Joey.

Joey: Lo he intentado, ¡ahora!

En ese momento una de las puertas de la calle se abrió hacia fuera, pero no una puerta cualquiera, era la puerta e la que Joey había dibujado la torre de el castillo, así que antes deque Mai pudiera retroceder, ya se encontraba de vuelta al castillo.

Por detrás de la puerta solieron Yugi y Tristan.

Yugi: Ya se acabó todo.

Joey: Por fin…gracias chicos.

Seto:¡Joey! ¿Estás bien?

Joey: Si, perfectamente.

Seto: Entonces volvamos al castillo alguien te está esperando.

Cruzaron de nuevo la puerta del palacio.

Alexander :Joey, de verdad eres tu, ohhh han sido tantos años…

Joey: Lo se padre, lo se.

Y se abrazaron en un abrazo fraternal. (Porque si no Seto se pondría celoso, pero no lo veía todo con una sonrisa)

Alexander: Gozaburo, te ruego que me perdones por todo.

Gozaburo: No pasa nada, pero ya va siendo hora de que estos dos reinos buelvan a vivir en paz.

Alexander; De acuerdo.(y se dieron la mano en señal de acuerdo)

Entonces aparecieron Yami y Duke, que no se sabía muy bien donde estaban.

Yami:Yugi!

Duke; Tristan!

Yugi:Yami!

Tristan: Duke!

Y todos empezaron a reírse.

Esa noche todos durmieron en el palacio Kaiba, Yugi con Yami, Tristan con Duke y Joey con Seto.

En la habitación de Seto:

Joey: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Seto: Si, claro.

Joey:¿Cómo te llamas?

Seto: ¿Asi que ahora si quieres saberlo, mi princeso?

Joey: Si

Seto: Me llamo Seto, Seto Kaiba.

Joey: Esta bien, Seto

Seto: Ahora me toca a mi,¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Joey: Si, claro.

Seto se arrodillo delante de Joey y le cogio la mano.

Seto: Joey, amor mio ¿Quieres casarte con migo?


	9. Chapter 9

Seto: Joey, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Joey tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero después de eso miró a Seto con una sonrisa y añadió:

Joey: Claro que si Seto.

Y Joey se abalanzó encima de Seto, cayendo ambos al suelo. Quedando próximos sus labios.

Joey: Te amo, Seto le dice dando un piquito en los labios de Seto.

Seto: Yo también te amo, Joey- Y colocó un precioso anillo de oro en uno de sus finos dedos.

Seto, en ese momento se sentía la persona mas feliz del mundo, por fin estaría con su cachorro, para siempre, nadie los separaría jamás.

Unos meses después:

Seto se encontraba nervioso frente al altar, por fin era el día, el día en el que se uniría definitivamente a su cachorro y a cada segundo le aumentaba la presión. Todavía Joey no aparecía y Seto estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, Seto vestía un elegante traje negro, con mocasines, gemelos y corbata a juego, sencillamente irresistible. El sacerdote se hallaba detrás del atril, repasando sus apuntes, Gozaburo se encontraba al lado de Seto, dándole ánimos que lo único que conseguían era poner mas nervioso al castaño, en primera fila se encontraban Yugi, Yami, Duke, Tristan, las madres de Joey y Seto, Charly, el hermano de Charly y la madrina Ana Laura. (jeje, lo prometido es deuda)

-Gozaburo: Tranquilo Seto, ya vendrá.

Y de repente la gente se puso en pie y la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a la criatura más bella de todo el reino, si Seto estaba irresistible, Joey no tenía palabras para describirlo,

iba vestido de blanco, a excepción de su corbata, que era negra, iba del brazo de su padre Alexander, y miraba a Seto con una preciosa sonrisa. Seto estaba impresionado por lo atractivo que Joey se veía con aquel traje, pero pronto correspondió a su sonrisa.

Joey caminó hasta el altar,( tan ta ta tan ta tan ta tan! Xd) hasta quedar cogido de la mano de Seto.

…

(Omito el sermón del cura) y paso a la parte interesante:

…

Cura: Seto, ¿aceptas a Joey como legítimo esposo, en la salud y el la enfermedad, tanto en alegría tanto en la tristeza hasta que la muerte os separe?

Seto: Si, quiero

Cura: Y tu Joey, ¿aceptas a Seto como legítimo esposo, en la salud y el la enfermedad, tanto en alegría tanto en la tristeza hasta que la muerte os separe?

Joey: Si, quiero

Cura: Y por el poder que me ha sido otorgado yo os declaro marido y marido. Puedes besar al novio.

Y se besaron apasionadamente hasta quedarse sin aire.

Toda la gente aplaudía y sonreía.

Joey lanzó el ramo, que le calló en las manos a Yugi, quien se puso rojo como un tomate, ya que Yami le estaba agarrando de la cintura y le susurro (bastante alto para ser un susurro) ¿ves mi amor? es el destino.

Después de la ceremonia, se organizó un gran banquete, y después una orquesta animó a los invitados, hasta que ya muy avanzada la noche solo quedaban unas cuantas parejas bailando, Duke y Tristan era una de ellas, Tristan llevaba un traje azul marino con una corbata azul celeste, Duke llevaba unos pantalones de negros y un traje azul con adornos dorados, (como el de Wolfram de Kyo kara Maou), seguían en la pista de baile, bailando una canción muy sugerente y rápida, con sus movimientos rozaban sus cuerpos, pero no dejaban de seguir el ritmo, habían conseguido llamar la atención de el resto de los invitados, realmente lo hacían muy bien, Duke empezó a darse cuenta de esta situación.

Duke: Ne, Tristan…aquí ya no hay intimidad, vayamos a mi habitación…

Tristan: Tú mandas, cari. (xd dijo cari!)

Duke cogió de la mano a Tristan y lo jaló hasta el pasillo principal, allí le quito la corbata y se la ató a Tristan a la altura de los ojos.

Tristan: ¿Duke?

Duke: Ssssh- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del moreno.-no temas.

Duke le indico el camino hasta su habitación, una vez dentro le despojo de la chaqueta del traje, lo recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar sus labios con una pasión infinita, recibiendo la lengua del elfo en su boca, juntándola con la suya, se separó y beso su cuello, dejando alguna pequeña herida que después lamia con afán, cosa que provocaba escalofríos en el moreno, beso su pecho, succionó sus pezones, haciendo que Tristan comenzase a soltar pequeños gemiditos, Duke siguió acariciando, besando y chupando la piel del moreno, con una mano dio una leve caricia sobre el bulto que empezaba a sobresalir entre los pantalones, provocando un gemido de queja en los labios de Tristan, su entrepierna le estaba apretando demasiado y empezaba a dolerle.

Tristan: Ah…Duke no me tortures más…

Duke: Ohh! Vamos se que te gusta…-dando otra caricia sobre su erección.-además, no puedo resistirme…

Duke comenzó a bajar los pantalones del ojimiel, lentamente, besando cada parte de piel que quedaba descubierta, beso su entrepierna por encima de la tela de los boxers, para después despojárselos, cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo agarro con una mano su erección y comenzó a masajearla, lenta y pausadamente.

Tristan: Ah! Duke… ah onegai…

Duke: Anda que eres impaciente…

Duke introdujo el miembro de su amante en su boca, succionándolo rápidamente bajando y subiendo, mientras que con una mano acariciaba sus testículos. El ritmo que imponía era muy rápido, por lo que Tristan ya estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Tristan: Duke…Ahh…paraa estoy ahh…llegando…ah…no…ah…voy a correrme…en tu boca…ahhh…ahhh….Ahhhhh.

Y finalmente se corrió.

Tristan se recostó su cuerpo sobre la cama agotado, aun con el pañuelo sobre sus ojos.

Tristan: ne, ¿Por qué seguiste?

Duke: No me dirás que no te a gustado, ¿verdad?

Tristan: Me a encantado Duke, eres excelente, demo… pensé que haríamos algo mas…

Duke: ¿Y quien dice que no?-Dijo acercándose a su oído- Cambiemos de juego ¿ok?

Duke beso los labios de Tristan mientras le soltaba la corbata de la cabeza del moreno, anudo sus manos y las acercó hacia el cabecero de la cama, atándolas a el.

Tristan: ¿Duke?

Duke: Tenemos que arreglar esto ¿no?- dijo dando una suave caricia sobre su miembro deshinchado.

Duke se sentó sobre las caderas de Tristan y comenzó a quitarse el traje sensualmente, dejando ver su pálida piel, que contrastaba con la del moreno, con sus manos acarició sus propios pezones, mirando a Tristan con cara sensuales que lo excitaban, cando ya estaban erectos los apretó con fuerza, lanzando un gemido en el oído del moreno.

Siguió acariciando su abdomen y fue bajando hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón, bajo la cremallera, saco su hombría a la vista, y la apretó con una mano, dando suaves masajes, dando gemidos excitantes, poco después se incorporo y se despojo de sus pantalones y boxers, se recostó en la orilla de la cama de contra a Tristán, con una mano seguía dándose placer en la entrepierna, la otra se la llevo a la boca, humedeciendo sus dedos, cuando ya estuvieron bien húmedos los condujo a su entrada, introdujo uno, moviéndolo en su interior, pronto un segundo dedo acompaño al primero, sacando gemidos mas audibles en Duke, que eso de que Tristán le mirase lo estaba excitando mucho, cuando tuvo tres dedos en su interior los saco y dirigió una mirada de deseo al ya completamente erecto miembro de Tristán, quien como podía apreciarse, también le había gustado mucho aquel juego. Duke se acomodo sobre las caderas de Tristán y fue introduciendo su miembro lentamente en su entrada, hasta quedar completamente en su interior.

Tristan: Oh Duke, eres tan excitante.

El ojiverde empezó a moverse lentamente sobre el pene erecto del moreno, haciendo que ambos comenzasen a soltar gemidos, poco a poco fue aumentando su velocidad, hasta conseguir un ritmo frenético. Sin detener el ritmo, Duke estiro sus brazos y desató a Tristán de su prisión.

Duke: Ah..Tris…dame bien duro…

Tristan salio de el y dio la vuelta a Duke, quedando este de espaldas al moreno, e introdujo nuevamente su miembro dentro de el tocando puntos en su interior que antes no había tocado, con una mano, agarró la entrepierna del ojiverde, agitándola con rapidez, mientras, con la otra acariciaba por fin la piel de su amante, las estocadas eran fuertes y rápidas, Tristan beso el cuello del pelinegro y junto sus labios.

Duke: Ahhh…Tristan si haces todo a la vez….voy a…

Tristan: ahhh…juntos…ahhh

Tristan se corrió en el interior de Duke, Duke fuera, manchando a ambos.

Tristan abrazó a Duke y permaneció dentro suyo unos instantes, mientras calmaban sus respiraciones, después salio de el y lo recostó consigo mismo en la cama.

Duke: Te amo Tris.

Tristan: Yo también te amo, eres estupendo.

Duke: Tu tampoco estas nada mal.

Y ambos sucumbieron a los brazos de Morfeo.

….

Todavia en la sala de baile quedaban parejas bailando, Yugi y Yami habían estado bailando toda la noche, ahora se encontraban conversando en un banco cerca de la barra, Yugi se encontraba sentado encima de Yami. (a lo papa Noel)

Yugi: jajaja! Que cosas dices Yami-chan.

Yami: ¿Quieres otra copa, mi angel?

Yugi: No, ya bebí demasiado, además, creo que me estoy mareando un poco…

Yami: Será mejor que vallamos a mi habitación Yugi.

Yugi: No, tranquilo, estoy bien.

Yami: Insisto, (a saber que ideas tiene este pervertido en mente) jeje

Yami cogió de la mano a Yugi y se lo llevo a su habitación, pasando antes por la sala de baile, en la que todavía se encontraban Joey y Seto, recibiendo el mayor un guiño por parte de su primo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Yugi se dejo caer sobre la cama, con la camisa de su traje desabotonada y su corbata aflojada, se tocaba la frente, comprobando su temperatura.

Yami: ¿Estas bien Hikari*?

Yugi: Hace un poco de frío.

Yami: Espera, te traeré una manta.

Yugi: No, Yami -Yami se detuvo mirando a Yugi y un tono carmesí se apodero de las mejillas del pequeño-Yami, caliéntame tu.

Yami no se esperaba tal petición de su Hikari, pero ¿como no podía resistirse a tal sugerente invitación?

Yami se quito el traje y se tumbo encima del pequeño, besando sus labios, acariciándolos y metiendo su lengua en su interior, sus manos, no estaban quietas, con un rápido movimiento, ya le había despojado de su camisa y corbata, dejando el pecho del pequeño tricolor completamente al descubierto. Yami abandonó sus labios para dirigirse a uno de sus pezones, lamiendo uno mientras que con la otra acariciaba su gemelo, la respiración de Yugi comenzaba a agitarse, dejando escapar de vez en cuando algún que otro gemido, Yami pronto de canso de sus pezones y bajo besando su abdomen, rozando de vez en cuando su hombría, haciendo que pronto estuviera erecta.

Yugi: Yami…se siente extraño-dijo con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas.

Yami: Yugi…¿es tu primera vez?

Yugi: Si…

Yami se acerca y beso sus sonrojadas mejillas,

Yami: No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso Yugi, también es mi primera vez, pero tranquilo, relájate, lo pasaremos bien.-dijo dando un suave mordisco en su oreja.

Yami bajo los pantalones de Yugi, seguido de sus boxers, dejando su hombría descubierta, haciendo que soltase un gemido por la liberación, Yami recorrió con un dedo de abajo a arriba el mimbro de Yugi, mirando fijamente la reacción del pequeño, que tenia los ojos cerrados y se aferraba a las sábanas, pronto la envolvió con su mano y comenzó un vaivén lento, torturando a Yugi, quería que le pidiese mas, y no continuaría hasta que lo consiguiera. Pero lo que consiguió lo sorprendió aun mas.

Yugi tomo la mano de Yami y la aparto de su miembro.

Yami: Yugi…¿estas bien? ¿hice algo que no…?¡!

Yami se quedo sin palabras al ver a su Hikari a cuatro patas delante suyo…jadeaba pausada pero fuertemente, haciendo que su pecho bajara y suviese de manera muy sujerente.

Yugi: Yami… ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer, no?

Esas palabras dejaron de shock a Yami, pero su insisto reaccionó por el, se despojo de sus pantalones y boxers y se colocó detrás de Yugi.

Yugi: Yami…métemela…por favor…no aguanto mas…

Yami recelo, no quería hacer daño a su Hikari, pero realmente parecía que el pequeño estaba sufriendo así que introdujo lentamente su hombría dentro de el, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro se detuvo.

Yami: Yugi, ¿Se siente bien?-susurro al oído del pequeño.

Yugi: mmm…Yami muévete…

Yami empezó a moverse lentamente, para ir aumentando la velocidad, la entrado de Yugi se iva humedeciendo, haciendo que el miembro de Yami entrase y saliera mas rápido, facilitando el movimiento.

Yugi: Ahhh si… Yami motto kudasai! Motto!

Yami complació a su hikari, aumentando el ritmo intensamente, hasta que ambos no pudieron aguantar mucho mas…

Yugi: Si…AH AH Yami dios santo, si ahhh neee cásate conmigo…ahh si…

Yami: Ah…ah…claro que ahhhh si mi ángel ahhh te amoooo.

Y los dos terminaron juntos, Yami se recostó cansado encima de Yugi, sin salir de el, ambos respiraban agitadamente, pero intentaron calmarse poco a poco, después Yami salio de el y se recostó en la cama, recostando a Yugi en su pecho.

Yami: Nee…no sabía que en la cama no eras tan tímido…

Yugi se sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado.

Yugi: nee, ya sabes bebí mucho…y la fiesta por un lado…la boda por otro y…

Se calló al recibir un beso de Yami en la boca.

Yami: Conmigo no hace falta que finjas mi amor, te quiero tal y como eres, por eso me casaré contigo, además así me excitas mucho mas…

Yugi: Gracias Yami-dijo lanzándose a sus labios.

Y otra pareja que se unió a Morfeo…

…..

Seto y Joey bailaban en el centro de la pista de baile, muy cerca el uno del otro, Seto tenía una mano en la cintura de Joey y la otra entrelazada en una de las manos de Joey quien tenía su mano restante en el hombro de Seto.

Joey: Vaya día ¿verdad?

Seto: Si, a sido maravilloso mi cachorro, pero aun queda lo mejor.

Joey: ¿De que estas hablando Seto?

Seto: Ven y te lo muestro.

Seto agarro de la mano a Joey y lo sacó de la pista de baile (no lo he mencionado antes pero el banquete fue en el palacio), y lo cargo en brazos, (a lo recién casados claro esta) llevándolo hasta la habitación en la que dormían Seto y Joey, Seto abrió la puerta con suavidad ya que tenía a su koi en brazos y no disponía de gran movilidad, mas la cerró de una fuerte patada, cosa que sobresalto un poco a Joey quien empezaba a asimilar lo que ocurriría dentro de unos momentos.

Seto tumbó al rubio en la cama, quedando el encima y beso los labios de Joey, un manjar que nunca se cansaría de saborear, mientras acariciaba sus dorados cabellos, Joey correspondió fogoso al beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del castaño, rozándola con su lengua, explorando su cavidad.

Seto comenzó a lamer el cuello de Joey, dando algún que otro mordisco, pronto quiso bajar, pero el traje blanco de Joey comenzó a ser una molestia, así que no dudó en despojárselo, quedando al descubierto la piel de porcelana del rubio, quien hizo lo mismo con el traje del mayor, Seto acaricio toda la piel blanca que acababa de descubrir, pasando sus labios, manos y dientes sobre ella hasta detenerse en uno de los pezones de Joey, acariciándolo mientras chupaba el otro hasta ponerlos erectos, Joey soltaba pequeños gemidos en el oído de Seto, gemidos que volvían loco a su neko, quien en ese momento deseo que gimiera mas fuerte, y lo conseguiría, daría a su cachorro la noche más especial de su vida. Seto acaricio la ya despierta entrepierna de Joey por encima de los pantalones.

Joey soltó un gemido de sorpresa, Seto beso las mejillas de Joey, que se encontraban de un brillante color carmesí. Y le quito los pantalones de manera muy pausada, besando cada trozo de piel que quedaba descubierto, y lo mismo hizo con la última prenda que le quedaba, masajeó su entrepierna y se la metió en la boca, succionando el miembro de Joey al completo. El rubio gemía sin control, mientras inconscientemente agarraba a Seto de los cabellos y le marcaba un ritmo mas fuerte.

Seto aprovechó la distracción del rubio para llevar a su boca sus dedos, los que el rubio lamió con afán, Seto lamió la entrada de Joey, y introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de Joey, quien soltó un pequeño grito y unas pequeñas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos.

Seto: Joey, ¿estas bien? ¿Quieres que pare?

Joey: …me va a doler ¿verdad?

Seto: Sabes que nunca te haría daño, tu relájate ¿vale?

Seto movió el dedo en el interior de Joey, masajeando su interior y balanceándolo para intentar prepararlo para lo que vendría después, metió un segundo dedo y repitió el proceso, y lo mismo con un tercero. Después salio de su interior y se quito los pantalones y los boxers de un tirón, dejando su gran despierta entrepierna al descubierto, Joey al observar su tamaño se asusto bastante.

Seto: Joey, ¿De verdad que quieres seguir con esto Joey?-dijo, al percatarse de su reacción.

Joey: Si Seto, quiero ser tuyo, solo tuyo.

Seto introdujo lentamente la punta en la entrada del rubio y empujo muy suavemente introduciéndola por completo en su interior y se detuvo , dándole tiempo a Joey para que se acostumbrase. Seto subió hasta se rostro para contemplar ese precioso rostro, ahora sonrojado y besar sus lágrimas, para tranquilizarlo.

Seto: Joey, te amo.

Joey: Yo también, pero…¿porque no empiezas a moverte ya Seto-kun?-dijo con una pícara sonrisa.- ne, dame bien duro kudasai.,dijo susurrándole al oído.-te deseo.

Seto no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Joey, sonrío, claro que aquello le había dejado un poco descolocado, pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría pasar una invitación asi?

Seto empezó a moverse lentamente, no quería que todo se echara a perder,

Joey: Ne, Seto mas rápido….

Seto: Ahh…No puedo resistirme a ti, Joey ahhh eres tan estrecho…

Así que empezó un ritmo mucho más rápido, Joey no sentía dolor asco ni desesperación como cuando estaba con Arcana, con Seto era muy diferente, sentía que la persona que estaba dentro suyo le otorgaba amor y cariño, además de un placer inmenso, quería sentir a Seto cada vez mas dentro de si y parecía satisfecho, ya que no dejaba de gemir en el oído de Seto, quien se excitaba cada vez que oía uno de esos sugerentes gritos. Hasta que los dos notaron que estaban llegando a su éxtasis.

Joey: Ahhhh Seto, me vengo….ah..

Seto: Ah…juntos cachorro.

Joey: Diossss…..Seto te amo ahhhhhhhh

Y asi terminaron, Seto dejando su semilla dentro de Joey y Joey entre los vientres de ambos. Seto se dejó caer encima de Joey, agotado por el acto hasta que ambos calmaron sus respiraciones, entonces, Seto salió de su interior y se recostó en la cama, abrazando a Joey, recostándolo contra su pecho.

Seto: Yo también te amo, Joey.

Joey: Pues mas te vale porque ahora ya no te podrás escapar de mi-dijo mostrando su anillo de bodas.

Seto: Nunca escaparía de ti, cachorro, nunca.

Joey: ¿Y eso?

Seto: Por que eres mi princeso, mi princeso perdido que al fin he encontrado

Tres años después:

Joey paseaba conversando alegremente con sus dos amigos Tristan y Yugi por unas playas de arena fina, mientras que cuatro pequeños niños jugaban correteando entre ellos, uno de los niños era rubio de ojos como zafiros, el segundo era moreno con ojos esmeraldas y los dos últimos tenían el pelo tricolor ambos con ojos violetas, uno de ellos mas agresivos.

Joey se adelanto a socorrer a su hijo que se había caído, cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien, giro la cabeza hacia sus amigos y les dijo:

Joey: ¿Recordáis el día en que os dije que yo pasearía por una playa y mi principe azul me estaría esperando? Pues todo ha sido gracias a vosotros chicos, muchas gracias.

FIN


End file.
